yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Startling Truths Unveiled: Takeshi vs. Echo
Battle Takeshi was still crouched and staring at Teru, who was lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. He wasn't sure why but he didn't feel mad, in fact he felt oddly peaceful... Echo turned to Takeshi with his usual composure, calmly speaking. "I appreciate you giving me the time to obliterate your friend here, I couldn't have done it without you." Takeshi rose, he wasn't mad at Echo, he knew if he let his anger rule, he would end up like Teru. He stared at Echo with an expression that mirrored Echo's own. Echo closed his eyes. "I've seen your healing techniques," He then grabbed Teru's body by his shirt and tossed him through a window, sending him and shattered glass to plummet onto the plains of the Demon Realm. "So let's get rid of any annoyances." Takeshi still stared at Echo with a calm gaze. He kept his sword at his side, patiently waiting. Echo waited until pure silence ended with a faint thud from Teru's body before raising his bloodied sword, waiting until he knew he had done his mind work. He looked straight into Takeshi's eyes with apathy and began walking towards him. Takeshi was silent. He felt calm, and peaceful, Echo should have realized that Takeshi saw through the mind tricks, but obviously he would realize it soon. Takeshi silenced all of his fears, he wasn't going to let fear or anger get to him. He continued to stare calmly at Echo. Echo suddenly dashed forward, making a striking motion at Takeshi before vanishing. Simultaneously the surrounding stained glass windows were all blasted from the outside and went flying at Takeshi. Echo reappeared across from him, flicking two fingers towards the body of flying glass as they hurled towards Takeshi at every angle, waiting for him to make his move or die. Takeshi looked at Echo, "Not bad..." The glass flew at him, but not one hit. A shield of ice had fully encased Takeshi. Takeshi melted the ice and pointed a hand at Echo. Deadly icicles flew at Echo. Echo caught and dispelled each and every icicle, despite their close proximity. He onced again flicked his wrists, this time toawrds the tiny shards and specks of shattered glass on the ground surrounding Takeshi. "Recall my previous gesture, I wasn't guiding the glass." Said Echo as the glass around Takeshi exploded, sending tiny bits flying skyward, completely around him. With a close of his fist they each radiated and expanded into waves of electrokenetic evil Hakumei Energy, sending bolts throughout the other fighter's body and forcing him into kneeling in submission. Echo cracked his neck and appeared directly in front of his quickly dismantled opponent, kneeling his low hung head into the air with a scarlet mist. "Pathetic." Said the warrior as he appeared behind him to slash his shoulder before roudnhouse kicking him into a helpless heap beside the window his ally was thrown out of.